


The Smurf Chronicles: Eureka

by infinimato



Series: The Smurf Chronicles [3]
Category: Eureka, Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/pseuds/infinimato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at GD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smurf Chronicles: Eureka

"Fargo, why is everyone suddenly three feet high and blue, with giant white hats on their heads?"

"It's ok, Carter," Alison said, trying to be soothing, "Someone set off a new device at GD. This should all wear off in a couple of days." She peered closer to the device in her hand. "I think."

"You THINK?" Jack Carter was aware his voice just shot two octaves up. He watched Fargo typing away at his keyboard, frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"I think I found the problem!" Fargo cried triumphantly, and ran out of the room, muttering.

Jack turned to Alison. "He better be right! I am NOT living in some little mushroom. And there was only one woman. Oh my god, JO!!"

 

Four stories below, Jo looked down at her now short and very blue body, decidedly without the breasts her gender usually came with, and smacked the stupid hat off of her head in frustration. Just another day at GD.


End file.
